dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Vincent-Davis
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Singer |first_appearance = Kimagure Orange Road: Summer's Beginning |areas_active = Houston Dallas |active = 1998-present |status = Active }}Kira Vincent-Davis (born July 9, 1979) is an American voice actress best known for her work in English-language versions of Japanese anime. She voices Lucy/Nyu in Elfen Lied, Minagi Tono in Air, Ayumu Kasuga in Azumanga Daioh, Mizuki Tachibana in Gravion, Rino Rando and Pucchan in Best Student Council, Chaika Trabant in Chaika - The Coffin Princess, and Mio Sakamoto in the Strike Witches series. She has worked with dubbing production companies ADV Films, Sentai Filmworks, and FUNimation Entertainment. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Girl (ep. 25), Goro (ep. 28), Evil Lady (ep. 29), Demon 5 Vocalist (ep. 41), Madam X (ep. 46), Evil Stewardess (ep. 47), Kaeru (ep. 64), Calidon (ep. 66), Mrs. Hathaway (ep. 74), Mother (ep. 94), Additional Voices *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Kim Kabirov, Komillia Genius *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Cham Fau *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Ophiuchus Shaina, Young Shun, Maid (ep. 9), Additional Voices (ADV Dub) **Kiki (Netflix Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Miss Evans (ep. 77), Additional Voices *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Ruri Hoshino, The Princess (ep. 18), Magical Princess Natural Lychee (ep. 23) *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Sister Romina, Violet (ep. 7), Ninja Elf (ep. 10), Lana (ep. 14), Junpei (ep. 16), Elvish School Girl (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) - Young Sylia Stingray, Young Galatea, Boy (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Tsugumi Higashijuujou *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) - Fiena (eps. 5-6) *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Ropponmatsu 2, Puchuus, Puchuu Queen (ep. 7), Shopgirl (ep. 8), Video Game (ep. 11), Cute Puchuus (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Tajio (ep. 133), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) - Eris *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) - Nakahito Kagura *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Ms. Matsushima, Kasumi (ep. 10), Teacher (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Noir'' (2001) - Russian Boy (ep. 6), Young Nazarov (ep. 6), Kid (ep. 17), Additional Voices *''Steel Angel Kurumi 2'' (2001) - Teacher (eps. 2-3, 9) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) - Ayumu Kasuga, Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Mayuko Uchida, Whispered Girl (ep. 1), Manami Akagi (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Ena Saeki (ep. 1), Mayuko Uchida (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Anna Heart, Little Brother B (ep. 37), Additional Voices *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) - Mayura Daidouji, Child B (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) - Lucy/Nyu, Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Sadayo Suzumura, Ryota Sugihara, Tetsuo's Baby (eps. 6 & 14), Multi-Armed Statue (ep. 21), Manabu (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Saki (eps. 1 & 13) *''Air'' (2005) - Minagi Tohno, Young Yukito Kunisaki (eps. 5 & 7), Student (ep. 10), Crowd (ep. 12), Kids (ep. 12) *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Satsuki Minato (ep. 15), Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Io (ep. 5) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Peter, Hostage (ep. 11) *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Kokoa Shuzen *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Ur *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Seryu Ubiquitous, Child (eps. 17, 19) *''Gatchaman Crowds insight'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Monster Musume'' (2015-2017) - Zombina OVAs & Specials *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Kiya (ep. 6), Prostitute (ep. 6) (ADV Dub) *''Power Dolls'' (1996-1998) - Alpha Pilot (ep. 2), Cargo Bird Operator (ep. 2) *''Steel Angel Kurumi Encore'' (2000) - Nakahito Kagura Anime Films *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Ruri Hoshino *''No Game No Life: Zero'' (2017) - Izuna Hatsuse External Links *Kira Vincent-Davis at the Internet Movie Database *Kira Vincent-Davis at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital